1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a dust collecting apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a dust collecting apparatus that draws in air and separates dust or dirt from the air.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, dust collecting apparatuses separating dust from air are used in household or industrial vacuum cleaners. Especially, cyclone dust collecting apparatuses, which force air to whirl and separate dust or dirt from the air using a centrifugal force without a dust bag, have been developed and used in various vacuum cleaners.
The conventional dust collecting apparatus has an inlet through which air enters at a side of an upper part of a cyclone body. Therefore, air enters the side of the cyclone body so as to whirl inside a cyclone chamber that is an inner space of the cyclone body. However, because the conventional dust collecting apparatus has only one inlet, outside air entering through the inlet forms a large lump or mass of air. The larger the size of the lump of air is, the slower the rotation speed of the air entering the inlet is. The air rotates slowly so that a centrifugal force operating upon dust or dirt contained the air is decreased. As a result, a dust separating efficiency has a predetermined limitation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,096 discloses a dust collecting apparatus having a plurality of inlets formed at the same height at an upper part of a cyclone body. The dust collecting apparatus having the above-described structure divides a large lump of air into the plurality of inlets at the same height so that an initial entering speed of the air is increased but the dust separating efficiency is not much increased.